Anakin saved the Jedi Order
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Anakin had a vision of Palpatine being the sith lord and destroying the Jedi Order. Desperate to save his brothers and sisters, he contacted Obi Wan Kenobi, Cody and Rex, telling them about his plan to prevent the destruction. After much patience the wait paid off when Palpatine issued Order 66 but he was in for a surprise when the troops didn't even kill their Jedi Commanders.
1. Anakin's vision

"NOOO!" Anakin screamed as he woke up.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked as she was woken up by his scream.

"I...I had a vision about the Chancellor." Anakin shaked his head.

"What vision?" Padme asked worriedly.

"That Palpatine is the Sith Lord that we've been looking for." Anakin replied as Padme gasped in shock "I need to inform Obi Wan about this."

"Whatever you do, please becareful I don't want to lose you." Padme said her eyes filled with tears.

"I know my angel, I'll stay alive for your sake." Anakin assured her and left, contacting Obi Wan on the way "Master, I must meet you now, it's important bring Cody and Rex with you I have a feeling that we need them."

"Of course Anakin, I'll be there shortly." Obi Wan's voice sounded as if he was in a rush.

Anakin waited impatiently for Obi Wan to arrive and after two hours of standing, a gunship arrived and landed on the landing pad. Anakin rushed to greet Obi Wan who managed to convince Cody to give up the search for General Grevious and Rex who was having a secret meeting with Ahsoka. "Master, Rex, Cody, I'm glad to see you guys, come in, we have much to discuss." Anakin said beckoning them to enter.

Anakin told them about his vision "Hold a moment for there, you're telling me that Chancellor Palpatine is the sith lord!" Rex shouted causing Cody to fall off his chair.

"How many times must General Skywalker repeat himself, yes that old man is a sith lord!" Cody yelled back as he stood up.

"Old man?" Obi Wan asked hiding his smile.

"Well, I never liked that old bastard anyway so what's the plan I'm in." Cody replied with a grin and he turned to look at Rex "How about you?"

"If it means a pay raise, I'm in." Rex said.

"Okay, the plan is this we need to convince most of the troops that Chancellor Palpatine is evil so they will not carry out his order if he gives it. Next, we need to ensure the safety of the Jedi Temple are you up to it Rex?" Anakin asked as everyone turned their gaze to Rex.

"I sure am, what's more I won't let anyone harm Ahsoka!" Rex agreed.

"Cody, I need some of your men to protect the younglings that will surely panic during the attack." Anakin said.

"I'll do what I can, you have my word." Cody replied.

"Then the Resistance begins here, tonight, we must not let anyone knows about this even Master Yoda." Anakin said as Cody, Rex and Obi Wan nodded.

A few days later, Jedi Master Mace Windu and three other masters attempted to arrest the Chancellor but failed. Out of all the Jedi who went only Mace Windu survived but was injured. "Commander, the time has come Execute Order 66." Palpatine said in a harsh tone.

"Yes my lord." the commander replied before disconnecting and turning to his men "I'm not going to listen to him, we must ensure that General Mundi does not die."

Plo Koon was flying his starfighter when an explosion sent a clone fighter crashing down, he turned around to see who is attacking what he saw made him stare in shock. Yoda was observing the troops when he sensed something wrong, he turned around to see a dead trooper and Gree standing over the body. Ki-Adi-Mundi ordered his men forward, when he heard blaster sounds behind followed by countless of clones screaming in pain, he froze and turned around slowly. Aayla Secura was looking around for droids when she heard blaster sounds and turned around to her surprise, she saw Commander Bly and a few of his men standing over four dead clones. All across the Galaxy, clones were fighting among themselves, their Jedi Commanders could only stop and stare as they fought each side yelling 'For the Republic!' and 'Down with the Chancellor!'

Back at Coruscant, things were looking pretty well for Anakin. "Hurry, we must fool Palpatine, Rex over here!" Anakin's voice echoed down the Jedi Temple causing everyone to wake up. Jedi Master Shaak Ti woke up to see members of the 501st legion and the 212th battalion running in all directions , some were arranging fake bodies on the ground others were throwing wood to a bonfire causing a huge column of smoke to rise, her eyes spotted Clone Commander Cody and Obi Wan smashing the Jedi Temple windows. She walked towards Obi Wan and Cody "Master Kenobi, what is going on here?" she demanded.

"Not much Master Ti, we are just making sure that the sith lord is fooled." Obi Wan replied politely before turning to Cody "Gather the younglings and bring them on board the cruisers and set off immediately, it won't be long before the Chancellor's elite soldiers arrive!"

"Yes General." Cody replied and ran off yelling "Boil, you take the west side!"

"Rex, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked awaking from her sleep.

"Nothing, Ahsoka we are just preparing a welcome party for the Chancellor's men." Rex answered as he threw more logs into the bonfire. Ahsoka gave up and went to look for Anakin when she noticed Fives carrying lots of archive records out of the Archives. "Hey Fives, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Ah, there you are Ahsoka, would you mind giving Slug a hand he's very slow." Fives responded with a smile before taking off in a rush.

"Master Nu, what is really happening?" a padawan asked.

"Master Skywalker says that we must evacuate, Olee you can help me by carrying all these records to that gunship." Master Nu replied.

Within minutes, the entire Jedi Temple looks as if it had been attacked. Anakin and Obi Wan looked on smiling at their accomplishment. Cody and Rex had a hard time rounding up the younglings and junior padawans but found it easier when Ahsoka came to help. Fives with the help of several knights and senior padawans managed to clear the entire Archives of records, leaving it empty. Boil took a detachment and cleared the training rooms, taking everything from training helmets to lightsaber components. Shaak Ti also decided to help and packed every important thing a Jedi needs to survive.

"We've done it Anakin, everyone is on board the _Repulse_." Obi Wan smiled.

"Admiral, jump to hyberspace, we must get out of here." Anakin ordered with a grin.

"As you command general." Admiral Yuralen replied with a smile and ordered the jump.

"Cody, Rex, contact the rest of the commanders, tell them to meet us on Yavin." Anakin said with joy in his heart.

"Yes general." both Cody and Rex replied and rushed off to contact the rest.

Mace Windu woke up to find himself in a medical ward, he hopped off his bed and realised he was in a star cruiser. "Master Windu, you've awaken I was fearing the worst." Shaak Ti said with relief as Mace Windu stared with shock at the amount of younglings and padawans that were resting.

"How...I heard Palpatine gave the order to kill all Jedi." Mace managed to say.

"You have to thank Skywalker for this." Shaak Ti smiled as Mace wondered.

"Where is he?" Mace finally said.

"In the gym with Master Drallig and Master Kenobi." Shaak Ti said as she helped Mace to his feet.

"That's right, feel the Force in you." Anakin said calmly as the group of padawans deflected the laser bolts that Cody fired.

"Anakin, I'll take over it's Mace." Obi Wan said as he pointed to Shaak Ti.

"Master Windu!" Anakin exclaimed with joy as he hugged the shocked Mace "I knew you'll come back to us!"

"Anakin...thank you for saving me." Mace said with gratidute in his voice.

"No problem Master Windu, we will be arriving on Yavin in a few hours, I suggest you take a rest it won't be long until the rest of the council joined us." Anakin said with a smile and turned around.

A few hours later, several other star cruisers also arrived on Yavin. "This is Admiral Yuralen, what's the password?" Yuralen demanded before he'll allow them to land.

"Chosen One." Commander Wolffe replied.

"Permission granted, welcome back Wolffe." Yuralen said with a small smile.

Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi and the rest of the Jedi that were sent out to fight walked out of the landed star cruiser with a shock look on their face. The entire land has been transformed into a full time operational clone base, there were 501st legion patrolling and 212th battalion troopers training with the senior padawans. Younglings were also training under the watchful eyes of Master Cin Drallig and Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin and Mace went to greet them "I'm glad to see all of you masters." Anakin said as Mace smiled warmly.

"General, we've managed to save what Jedi we could though we lost some of our own." Commander Bacara said with a salute causing the Jedi to stare in shock.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your men, what of the traitors?" Anakin said as if he was their leader.

"Dead to the last man." Commander Gree said as he removed his helmet "You can say, I saved the Grand Master life!"

"Only one, listen here Gree, I saved two padawans, four knights and three Jedi Masters beat that!" Commander Wolffe argued.

"Hey, I saved twenty younglings, fourty junior padawans and five masters!" Rex shouted as Cody shaked his head.

"Look guys, we better start forming the Resistance army right now." Commander Bacara suggested as the other commanders fell silent and nodded.

"Thank you Bacara, I can't wait to hear how you saved Master Mundi." Anakin said with a smirk "Now, come along, much to discuss we have."

The commanders looked at each other and followed Anakin to the command center leaving Mace to deal with the confused Jedi. "Master Yoda, Skywalker did all this, can you believe it." Mace said with a smile.

"Believe him I do, saved the Jedi Order he did, make him a master we should, all in favor." Yoda asked as the response nearly knocked him down.

"AYE!" the twelve council members shouted in unision.

For the next few years, the Jedi Order would continue on in secret far from the eyes of Palpatine. Even though Palpatine became the Emperor, he only have a few clones on his side, he was shocked when he discovered that Admiral Yuralen and a few other improtant admirals have disappered.

Anakin Skywalker was given the rank of Jedi Master and was given a seat at the Jedi Council, he leads the new resistance army and after much of Obi Wan's annoying visits he decided to take a padawan learner. Obi Wan on the other hand began to teach younglings about the ways of the Force but still had close contact with Cody and the 212th battalion.

Mace Windu had thought long and hard about the attachment code and decided, he brought up his suggestion to the council that the code be taken away and Jedi are allowed to fall in love. Much to Anakin's amusement when Obi Wan immediately declared that he is going to marry Duchess Satine. Mace Windu finally declared his love for Aayla and the two had a brief wedding.

With the attachment code gone, Ahsoka married Rex and both of them had twins. Ahsoka decided to name the boy Rexan and the girl Soka. Rexan was force sensitve and wanted to become a Jedi like his mom while Soka wanted to be a captain of the resistance like her father.

The 501st legion continued protecting the planet from any imperial presence while Yuralen travelled far and wide bringing back more younglings with each trip he made. The 212th battalion worked closely with the Jedi Knights in ensuring the safety of the new Jedi Temple. The remaing troopers quickly formed into different types of squadrons the most famous led by Commander Bly he called it the Chosen Squadron causing Anakin to chase him around demanding an apology.

Commander Gree decided to step down from being a commander and become a caretaker for the Jedi younglings, he would soon regret his decision when Yoda brought home a hundred of his kind.

Bacara took his free time to help Gree looking after the hundred baby Yoda which Yoda had adopted as his sons and daughters. Wolffe decided to help Obi Wan train the younglings much to Cody's amusement. Anakin had also brought Padme and his two children over for protection, leaving Bail Organa to keep spying on the Empire.


	2. A new padawan for Anakin

"Generals, we've picked up an urgent transmission from Kashsyyyk, shall I play it?" Cody asked the newly formed Jedi Council.

"Yes, Cody play it." Obi Wan said in a simple tone.

Cody pressed a button and a hologram of Keto Marek sprang to live _"Greetings, Jedi Masters, I hope you all can hear me. I feared the worst when I heard that Palpatine had destroyed the Jedi Order but it seems that I could still feel some of you in the Force. I spent years searching for __any survivors__, it was all thanks to a wookie tribe leader who told me that the Jedi Order is still standing and is on Yavin. As most of you should know, I left the Order because of my son but now that the attachment rule is gone, I wish to return but it's not that simple. The Empire began to attack the villiage which I'm staying in and I must defend it but please safe my son, he's my only child and he's only five and dosen't know much, I've checked he is Force sensitive so I'm pleading with you. Help us."_

"We must help them." Mace stated as the council members nodded.

"Help then we will, Master Skywalker, go to Kashsyyyk to bring home Kento's son you will." Yoda said.

"At once master." Anakin stood up to leave.

"I'm going as well." Obi Wan said as he waved the council goodbye.

"Master?" Anakin stared at Obi Wan.

"What? I need a break, you know how long I've waited for a chance to see Satine!" Obi Wan nearly flared up.

"Relax master, I was only joking but are you really coming with me or not?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I am until I've seen Satine first." Obi Wan gave Anakin a sly smile and ran off leaving behind a laughing Anakin.

Anakin went to find Rex who is currently having a hard time chasing his daughter "Soka! I told you to leave my blasters alone!" Rex was screaming at his five year old daughter who was playing with his twin blasters.

"Rex, take it easy." Anakin smiled and bent down to Soka's height "May I have the blasters my lady."

To Rex's surprise, the young girl handed the blasters to Anakin and ran off to play with the other younglings. "Of course, it's easy for you General." Rex rolled his eyes when Ahsoka returned his mood changed "Hello, my love how was training with General Drallig?"

"Good, he was a fierce instructor but he's good." Ahsoka kissed Rex on his lips while Anakin tried not to laugh.

"I hope I'm not spoiling your small reunion but I need to borrow your Rex for at least two days." Anakin said with seriousness in his voice.

Anakin and Rex walked towards the gunship when they noticed Obi Wan chasing after a six year old boy who had his lightsaber. "Wait here Rex, it's Ben again." Anakin laughed as he jumped infront of the boy startling him.

"Uncle Skywalker! I thought you were going on a mission?" the boy looked at Anakin innocently.

Anakin folded his arms and said sternly "Now, now Ben return your father's lightsaber to him you know how angry he could get or I could use some aggresive negotiations. What do you think about it?"

"Nah, I sure don't need some aggresive negotiations from you." Ben gluped nervously and turned around only to face Obi Wan's fierce glare.

"Hand it over, my young padawan." Obi Wan extended his hand demanding his lightsaber as the boy nervously placed it on his palm.

"I'm sorry dad." Ben looked down awaiting his fate.

"I don't have time to deal with you Ben, your mom should do it." Obi Wan grinned at the look of horror on Ben's face.

"No, no, no, please anyone but mom she'll beat my ass!" Ben pleaded.

"What makes you think I won't?" Anakin said as Ben hunged his head in defeat and walked towards his angry mother.

"You do have a way with kids Anakin." Obi Wan smiled at his former padawan.

"I learned it all from you my old master." Anakin returned the smile.

"Generals, can we go?" Rex shouted impatiently.

Meanwhile, the Empire started to send stormtroopers towards the wookie village, the wookies held them back with everything they had. Kento Marek looked at his five year old son before embracing him and giving him a small device "Remember son, only show it to Master Skywalker, you'll be safe here with Chewie, now that I love you." and with that he shut the door and ignited his lightsaber taking the charge towards the growing number of stormtroopers.

After a long and tiring battle, the wookies were defeated, the survivors retreated or were all killed and only Kento remained surrounded by the stormtroopers. Kento raised his lightsaber preparing to meet his air when a dust of clone-war era gunships appeared from two Venator-class Star Destroyers that were never seen after the clone wars ended. He smiled to himself that the Jedi Order had sent help and yelled "I'll not surrender to the Emperor, if you want me you have to kill me!"

Anakin and Obi Wan could only watch in horror as the stormtroopers overwhelmed and killed the Jedi Knight, the death brought sadness and anger to the clones accompaning them as they sprang to action. The stormtroopers were shocked of two new Jedi arrival, but were even more shocked when the Wookies decided it's time for a counter attack and they nearly pissed in their armor when over two hundred 501st legion sprang out of the gunships and engaged them. The stormtroopers were all wiped out, the once proud and feared men in white were now lying on the ground either with a blaster wound or an ugly lightsaber slash. Chewie brought Kento's son out of the hut that they were hiding and Anakin approached them "It's good to see you too, Chewbacca it's been a long time."

Chewbacca brought Anakin in for a long hug before introducing Kento's son. Anakin bent down and smiled warmly at the boy "You must be Galen Marek, your father was a good man."

"Ma...master...my...father wanted you to have this." Galen nervously handed the device over to Anakin as Rex escorted both Chewbacca and him away.

Obi Wan noticed the device and ran to Anakin "Isn't that."

"Master Rahm Kota's communication device!" Anakin finished for him "I knew that old bastard is still alive!"

"Well, what are you waiting for give old Kota a call." Obi Wan smacked Anakin's back with joy.

"Why not you do it, I have a future padawan learner to take care off." Anakin said with a smirk as he handed Obi Wan the device and ran off towards Galen.

_'Just because you're the Chosen One don't think you can throw your old master around like this!'_ Obi Wan sent to Anakin as he pressed the device.

Jedi Master Rahm Kota was busy killing off stormtroopers when a familiar voice startled him "Hello, old bastard it seems that you're still alive."

"Oafy Wan, I thought that you were dead?" Rahm couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm still alive Rahmy so is the Jedi Order and we have an entire clone army at our disposal." Obi Wan's voice seemed to have brought joy into his heart.

"Wait, clones!" Rahm suddenly became alarmed.

"I know, I know, Anakin managed to convince most of the clone commanders that Palpatine is evil and the result most of the commanders decided that it's time for someone else to run the Republic and swore allegiance to Anakin, so during Order 66 those other commanders who carried it out were either gunned down by their own troops or were killed by me." Obi Wan explained as Rahm calmed down.

"Where are you guys located, I have a small army with me so maybe I could help you run your so called resistance." Rahm said.

"We are on Yavin and the password is Chosen One, see you there Rahmy." Obi Wan made sure to taunt his friend before hanging up.

"Damn that Oafy toad, once I'm there I sure am going to have a spar with him!" Rahm Kota said to himself as he headed for his ship, shouting to his men that they are leaving.

While, Rahm Kota and his men were on their way to Yavin. Anakin was already making Galen's padawan braid indicating him as a learner when Obi Wan came in. "So you've decided to take Galen, I'm surprised Anakin." Obi Wan was really impressed by Anakin's affection for the boy.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Obi!" Anakin laughed as Galen looked at the two adults with confusion.

"Hey, no one calls me that except Satine!" Obi Wan warned.

Rex came in a few minutes later "Generals, I got some bad news."

"What?" Anakin asked as Obi Wan sighed.

"General Yoda has brought back one hundred of his kind and guess what he's also married to a woman named Yaddle Jr." Rex said as Obi Wan's eyes widen at the name.

"Yaddle, I thought she sacrificed her life to save us?" Anakin gave Obi Wan a puzzled look and Obi Wan gave him back.

"Wait, I get it, Yaddle Jr is Yaddle's daughter right?" Galen said as Rex nodded.

"Why that old troll, first he brought home one hundred of his kind and said that they were adopted but it's clearly his kids, I swear I heard them calling him dad!" Anakin roared with laughter.

"And now another hundred, oh my, I wonder how he named them all?" Obi Wan laughed as well.

"Master, if I may?" Galen asked as Anakin nodded "I think I can sensed their names, I will name some. Yodu, Youdi, Yodda, Yoad, Yiddle, Ydda, Yooda, Yada, Yiida."

"Oh my Force!" both Anakin and Obi Wan fainted.

"Generals...may I know what happen?" Cody asked as he entered.

"Well, Galen here was telling them about Yoda's kids names and they fainted after hearing ninth one." Rex said with a shrug "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite the Generals and you for a drink." Cody said as he brandished a bottle of whisky and Rex followed him out leaving Galen to deal with any message from the Jedi Council.

A few minutes later, a clone trooper runned towards Galen "May I know why the medics found Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Admiral Yuralen, Commander Bly and a wookie drunk in the canteen?" Galen only shrugged his shoulder as the trooper carried on "And why is General Kenobi's underwear hanging in the kitchen stove?"


	3. An attack on Yavin

Padme waited anxiously at the landing pad for the gunship to land, Luke, Leia, Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu stood behind her. The gunship landed and the doors opened, the Jedi Masters stared in shock as the pilot turns out to be a five year old boy. "Er...I need help here!" the boy shouted as he pointed to Anakin, Obi Wan, Cody and Rex's bodies.

"What happened young one?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked as Mace called for medics.

"Master Anakin and Master Obi Wan fainted after hearing about Master Yoda's children names and Commander Cody and Rex got drunk after drinking ten bottles of whisky along with Admiral Yuralen and Chewbacca but they're fine now." the boy replied.

"What's your name?" Luke came forward.

"Name's Galen Marek but you can call me Starkiller, it's a nickname given to me by Master Anakin." Galen answered with a small smile.

"And why does he call you that?" Leia asked.

"Because I called him Master Ani and he told me that it's either I gain a nickname or risk being put in detention so I gave in." Galen admitted when he felt a sharp pull on his padawan braid and he gave a loud yelp "Oww!"

"Galen, how many times must I tell you to keep quiet about our secrets?" Anakin said as he waked up, Obi Wan following suit.

"Sorry." Galen moaned.

"Not good enough." Anakin folded his arms and glared at the boy causing him to fall down.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to detention." Galen whined.

"That's better my young padawan." Anakin smirked and pulled him up.

"See you later master!" Galen waved and he asked Luke to lead him to the detention area.

"I don't really know what to say about you Anakin." Obi Wan shaked his head.

"Hey Obi, I heard your son crying last night, shouldn't you go and comfort him?" Ki-Adi Mundi said as he helped Cody to his feet.

Bail Organa ran as fast as his legs could make him, he ran so fast that he ran into some stormtroopers and didn't even bother to apologise. He quickly pressed a few buttons on his comlink and yelled "Any Jedi or clones out there, do you read me?"

Ahsoka was having a mock battle with her friend Serra Keto while Jedi Master Cin Drallig and his padawan Zett stood by and watched with intrest when Zett picked up Bail's transmission "This is Jedi Padawan Zett Jukassa, how may I help you Senator?" he answered.

"Listen closely, Palpatine is launching a full attack on Yavin, I don't know how he found out but the army has already set off, he is personally leading the assault!" Bail rattled off like a machine gun.

"I understand Senator." Zett said and turned to his master "What should we do?"

"Inform the council at once!" Cin Drallig ordered and Zett dashed out of the room.

"I'll inform Rex." Ahsoka said as she walked briskly out of the room.

"And I'll inform Gree." Serra added and she bolted out.

Within minutes the entire facility was on high alert, Jedi knights running up and down, clone troopers setting up defences everywhere. "This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!" Mace's voice echoed down the hallway.

"I want every fighter in the sky right now!" Bly shouted as the pilots scrambled for their fighters "Oddball, you are the newest addition to Chosen Squadron, you think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir, I can." Oddball replied as he started up his fighter "See you in space, Chosen leader!" he waved as he zoomed out.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled as Cody ran beside him "Are you staying on land or going to space?"

"You know me Obi Wan, I'm a pilot." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"That leaves land to us." Cody pointed out.

"May the Force be with you master." Anakin said as he boarded his Jedi starfighter.

"And with you Anakin." Obi Wan replied before rushing off to gather the 212th battalion.

Rex was also busy as he made an encouraging speech to his men "Remember, we are men not clones, we have the right to make our own decisions and I say that we teach the bloody Empire and their Emperor a lesson they won't soon forget!" the 501st legion burst into cheers and scrambled off to do their duty.

Rexan, Ben and Galen also made sure that all the younglings and junior padawans stay out of the fight. "Can we survive this?" Rexan asked nervously. "Of course we can Rexan, we are Jedi are we not?" Ben replied. "I sense the Emperor, he's leading the ground assault." Galen said as the two Jedi looked at each other with fear.

"This is Commander Bacara, we are in position, awaiting orders." Bacara said into his comlink as he and his men positioned themselves up on the mountain overlooking the plains.

"This is Commander Wolffe, awaiting orders as well." Wolffe said as his men readied their snipers.

"Rex here, let them come and we'll kill them." Rex said as he and his men stood bravely on the front lines along side countless of Jedi Knights.

"This is Cody, we're in the base if things get worse." Cody said with a grin as Boil loaded his blaster and Obi Wan gave him an encouraging nod.

"Luke, I need you and your sister to go and find Galen, once you find him stay there, that's an order." Mace ordered as Luke bowed and dashed off to find Leia.

The Empire fleet just arrived and things were already getting out of hand in space, both sides firing at each other, the fighters combating each other at the start of the battle. "This is Red leader, Master Kota form your squad behind me." Anakin said.

"I got your back Skywalker." Rahm Kota replied as he took position behind Anakin.

"This is Chosen leader, Oddball form your squad behind me." Bly ordered as twenty fighters took position behind him.

"We've got your back sir." Oddball said with much confidence.

"This is Admiral Yuralen, engage the enemy!" Yuralen screamed into his comlink as the cruisers begin to bombard the Empire fleet, he narrowed his eyes as he saw the Emperor's flagship "Thrawn." he hissed.

"Admiral, a group of Imperial shuttles have just left the battle." an officer reported.

"Contact General Kenobi, tell him that they're coming." Yuralen replied before storming towards the bridge.

"Alright men, they're coming." Obi Wan relayed the message and Rex nodded and the 501st legion aimed their blasters as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers "Here they come, all clones fire!"

Cody heard the blasters sounds and steadied himself as he saw a group of stormtroopers heading his way, he turned and yelled to his men "Blast those men in white!" Boil nodded and began firing his weapon and was joined by others.

"Pick out the commanders!" Wolffe ordered as he aimed his sniper rifle taking out the commanders of the Imperial Army.

"All troops fire, burn their white hides!" Bacara hissed and his men opened fire taking out scores of stormtroopers in one go.

Luke, Leia, Ben, Rexan and Galen were hiding with the younglings when they heard sounds of running footsteps. "I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said in a soft voice as a squad of stormtroopers surrounded them.

"Surrender Jedi!" one of the stormtroopers ordered.

"What if I say no." Rexan answered with a force push as the stormtroopers were flung back a few meters "Protect the younglings!"

Rexan ignited his lightsaber and battled the stormtroopers and Ben joined him. As they fought, they failed to notice a stormtrooper aiming his a rocket launcher at them. "NO!" Galen screamed as he jumped on the stormtrooper, tackling him down.

Galen fought with the trooper and easily tire himself, letting the stormtrooper gain the upper hand. He felt a sharp object pointed at his chest but continued to fight, the next thing he felt was a sharp pain and knew was the sound of Luke screaming and some younglings gasping as the world went dark.

Luke threw his saber at the stormtrooper decapitating him and ran to Galen's side. "You can't die here, not now!" Luke shaked the boy's body but Galen didn't respond as blood begin to form on the ground.

Ben sliced the last stormtrooper in half and raced to Galen's side, Rexan and Leia doing the same. "Come on Galen, wake up!" Rexan pleaded but recieved no response as he saw Gree and a couple of troopers running towards them "Gree! Galen's down!"

"Oh Force! Luke I need your help, help me carry him to the back." Gree bent down to pick Galen up as Luke followed closely behind "The rest of you stay here and protect the younglings!"

"Yes sir." a trooper replied and they formed a circle around the younglings.

"Echuta!" Anakin cursed as he nearly crashed his starfighter "Kota, concentrate all fire on the nearest Destroyer!"

"Copy that Red leader, all men open fire!" Kota replied.

"There's too many of them sir." Oddball cried as he was being followed by three TIE fighters.

"Calm down, Oddball." Bly said as he reversed his ship and opened fired on the TIE fighters destroying all three of them.

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry I panicked." Oddball replied.

"Don't worry Oddball that happens to everybody." Bly told him.

"General! It's Palpatine!" Rex shouted and pointed to a hooded figure.

"That old man!" Obi Wan growled and charged forward, taking down any stormtrooper that was blocking his way "Eat this Palpy!" he swinged his lightsaber madly.

"Obi Wan, how nice to see you." Sidious mocked as he defended himself.

As Obi Wan battled Sidious, Bacara checked his aim, and pointed his sniper at Sidious' head and pressed the trigger. Obi Wan was taken back in surprise when Sidious' head exploded infront of his face, the blood splattered all over his robes. Rex turned his gaze towards a clone commander high up on the mountain top yelling "Whooo! I shot him! I killed the Emperor!"

"Bacara, you lucky bastard." Rex spoke into his comlink.

A stormtrooper was seen being kicked out of a window by Cody seconds later and an officer being thrown out by Gree and Wolffe. "REX, GALEN'S DOWN!" Gree yelled as loud as he can.

It dosen't take more than that to get Rex and Obi Wan running back into the base. Not only the two of them were running back, Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu followed closely behind. "He'll be fine Obi Wan." Mace tried to comfort him as Rex, Ki-Adi Mundi, Cody, Wolffe, Gree, Bacara, Luke, Leia, Rexan, Ben and Ahsoka waited impatiently as the healers tried to revive Galen.

"The Empire is in full retreat." Yuralen stated as the Emperor's flagship exploded.

"Admiral, we've just recieve an urgent message from base." an officer said.

"Play it." Yuralen ordered.

"_The Emperor's dead and the stormtroopers have all been wiped out, the Jedi Knights and the 501st legion are searching for any stragglers. There is one more thing, it's the boy, he's down."_

"Contact General Skywalker." Yuralen said softly.

Upon hearing of the message Anakin and Rahm Kota quickly piloted their fighters and landed at the landing pad. When Anakin and Rahm arrive, countless of Gree's men were waiting for them. "Where is he?" Anakin asked.

"He's still in the operation room general, the healers are doing their best." a trooper answered.

"He is a strong kid, he'll pull through." Rahm placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It's all my fault." Rexan blamed himself.

"No, it's not yours, it's ours." Ben corrected him.

"Enough young ones, we can now only pray that Galen pull through." Ki-Adi Mundi said as more Jedi and clones joined them in waiting.

After two hours of waiting the healers came out, Obi Wan ran straight to one of them "Bant, is he alright?" he asked as Anakin joined him. "We managed to stop the bleeding but it's up to the will of the Force if he should wake up." Bant replied sadly as two clone medics pushed an unconsious Galen out of the operating room.

"..Galen.." Anakin gasped at the sight of his padawan "How did he get wounded?"

"..Master.." Ben walked forward "I...it was my fault that Galen is now in this state."

"Ben you promised." Luke frowned and approached "Father, I saw what happened, a stormtrooper was holding a rocket launcher and was aiming at Ben and Rexan, Galen noticed it and jumped on the strormtrooper. The two of them fought as Galen was small in size, he got tired easily and the stormtrooper took the chance and stabbed him in the chest with his dagger...and I killed the stormtrooper in anger." Luke explained.

"I would have done the same Luke." Mace said "If someone had injured my son, I would have killed that person in anger as well."

"And you should not blame this upon yourself, Galen made his choice to defend the two of you, he knew what will happpen next." Anakin added and Rexan looked down in shame.

"Yes masters." Ben answered before turning to look at Galen's sleeping state "Come back to us Galen, it's no fun without you."

"I...never...heard...that...before.." Galen answered in a small and weak voice "It'll...take...more..than..one..stormtrooper...to..kill...me.."

"Galen!" Rexan ran to his side "I'm so sorry Galen, it's all my fault."

"Rexan...no...it's...my...decision.." Galen replied weakly "Don't..go...blaming..yourselves..over...me.."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop but you must promise us that you'll listen to the healer's orders." Ben said with a smile.

"Yes..Ben..I..promise.." Galen promised and fall back on his bed laughing softly.

Galen soon recovered and became the best padawan Anakin could have asked for, he never ever gives up and control his emotions well. He was also chosen by Mace Windu himself to learn Vaapad. He was constantly looked upon by the younglings and he rarely gets into trouble. Out of all the clone commanders who were watching him only Wolffe managed to catch him red handed. His favourite hobby is aggresive negotiations which always ended with him in a cell.

Luke grew to be a cheerful and energetic padawan learner, he always hanged out with his friends. He quickly learned the art of Soresu from Obi Wan Kenobi, when asked which master he wanted, he said "Let's see here, I want a master who keeps getting saved by his padawan."

Leia was gifted in politics and scored full marks when it came to the lesson. Because of that she was picked by Shaak Ti as a padawan learner. The both of them always worked closely, especially when it came to negotiations.

Ben was knighted not long after the attack and was tasked with training the younglings, he quickly formed a bond with each and everyone of them. He became well known for his fierce teachings and his clan was the mightiest of all.

Rexan continued his training under Cin Drallig and mastered every single Form the Jedi Master knew and was soon known as 'The Form Master' out of all the Jedi Masters only Yoda was his equal. Not long after that, Rahm Kota saw something in him and requested that Rexan be his padawan.


	4. Galen needs to control his anger

_Five years have passed since Galen's injury, he has since recovered and is on good terms with the younglings he saved. Even though the Emperor is dead there are still remanants of the Empire out there preparing for an attack. Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa and Vice Chancellor Padme has called for an urgent meeting with all the clone commanders and the Jedi Council._

"I will not stand by and watch the Empire burn my home and slaughter my people." Bail Organa stated at the meeting.

"I agree with the Chancellor surely you commanders can do something?" Padme said looking from commander to commander.

"Ma'm, our forces are spread thin due to the previous Empire attack, we do not have enough men to spare for such an operation." Commander Wolffe said before turning to the others "My battalion are doing what they can on Alderaan, last I heard one of the squads got wiped out while evacuating civilians."

"Commander Wolffe has a point, if we recall our men what will the other planets think?" Commander Bacara said.

"They will say that the Republic has abandoned them and will side with the Empire." Plo Koon said.

"Excatly, thank you General Plo."

"Then what can we do?" Bail asked.

"We can send a delegation over to talk about having peace." Obi Wan suggested.

"And who is brave enough to go and talk to the Empire's most fearsome Admiral?" Bail looked at the Jedi.

"I will go along with my padawan." Anakin stated.

"What? Your padawan is only ten!" Bail exclaimed.

"He is more stronger than you think Chancellor." Anakin replied.

"Very well, take a squad with you and talk to the Empire." Bail gave up and allowed Anakin to go.

Once the meeting has ended, Anakin went to get Galen who was training with Luke and Rexan. "Galen, we are going on a diplomatic mission." Anakin said as he entered the training room.

"You know my weakness master." Galen smiled weakly.

"Yes, I do now get going."

"Yes Master Anakin." Galen bolted at once and his voice could be heard shouting "Race you!"

"Why that little." Anakin frowned and gave chase.

"Bye Galen and Master Skywalker!" the other two boys waved and went back to training.

"Hey Cody! I heard that you are selected to accompany General Skywalker for the talks." Rex patted his friend on the back.

"It looks like it." Cody smiled and loaded his blaster.

"Let me give you an advice, when you are following Galen be prepared to fire your weapon."

"Thanks for the tip Rex and by the way congratulations for your promotion to commander." Cody said and waved his friend goodbye "Take care of my son will ya?"

"Sure thing Cody, he's a fine chap." Rex smiled as he held a young boy's hand.

"General Skywalker." Boil saluted.

"At ease Boil, where is Cody?" Anakin said and looked at the assembled men and realised that Cody has not arrived.

"He's still changing, won't take long." a trooper replied.

"Ah, here he comes." another trooper said.

"General, we're ready." Cody said and the men nodded.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Anakin said with a smirk and Galen smiled back before boarding the shuttle.

Along the way, Galen could be heard playing the guitar and singing softly in the cockpit. Cody decided to join him and walked towards the cockpit and the song stopped him in his tracks and he listened.

"_**All our lives**_

_**We've needed to get a life**_

_**Let us live a little now**_

_**If only for a moment**_

_**If only for a moment**_

_**Na na na nana**_

_**Nana Na Na**_

_**Give me some sunshine**_

_**Give me some rain**_

_**Give me another chance**_

_**I wanna grow up once again**_

_**Give me some sunshine**_

_**Give me some rain**_

_**Give me another chance**_

_**I wanna grow up once again**_

_**Na na na nana**_

_**Nana Na Na"**_

"Cody, I did not see you there." Galen greeted the commander.

"That song was beautiful, who wrote it?" Cody asked.

"My father used to sing this to me when I was down, it helped me to cheer up especially the chorus." Galen smiled as he explained.

"Can...can..you teach me?" Cody asked and prayed for a yes.

"Why, of course Cody." Galen grinned.

For the next two hours of the journey Cody and Galen were singing the song over and over again soon the others joined in including Anakin. They arrived at the meeting location and saw that the Empire were already waiting for them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Galen said in a soft voice.

"Same here even though I'm not a Jedi." Boil agreed.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet gave way and they all fell into a hole. Anakin landed right on top of Galen followed by Cody and Boil. "..Get..off..me!" Galen shouted in a muffled voice.

"Sorry." Anakin said and stood up and looked up "We've walked right into their trap."

"You think that the Admiral is a fool, we've seen through your lies Jedi!" a imperial officer shouted and tossed a pair of stun cuffs down "You, yes the boy, secure your hands in the binder I just threw down or we will kill your friends."

Galen picked up the binders and looked at Anakin who nodded. He sighed and secured the binders around his wrists and sat down. "I've done it, now what?" Galen asked controlling his urge to kill them.

"You all just sit tight, we'll see what the Admiral says." the officer laughed and disappeared leaving a stormtrooper to guard them. "I knew we shouldn't have given up our weapons." Boil grumbled.

"Speak for yourself Boil, you're not the one in binders." Galen said while leaning against a rock.

"He does has a point Boil." a trooper agreed.

"Whatever!" Boil gave up and sat down frowning.

"How are we going to get out of this hole?" another trooper asked.

"Easy." Galen stood up and picked up a small rock and aimed the stormtrooper, he took a deep breath and threw it. The rock hit it's mark and sent the stormtrooper tumbling down, Galen ran to the body and secured a rope and looked at everyone "Like I said all too easy."

"Excellent work padawan, Cody get the binders off him." Anakin ordered as he took the rope and started climbing.

"Good work kid." Boil patted Galen's back and climbed.

"Thanks Boil." Galen smiled and rubbed his wrists "Now let's get out of this hole."

"Let's take them out quietly." Anakin ordered in a whisper and the troopers spread out.

One by one the stormtroopers were knocked out and only the officer remained "I'll deal with him." Galen said and went forward with no weapons only a set of binders. "Damn, I bet he's going to get his revenge." a trooper commented.

"Poor bastard, you should never mess with Galen." Cody shaked his head as they watched Galen cuff the officer and started punching and kicking the restrained officer.

"Galen that's enough." Anakin said and Galen stopped after kicking the officer in his nuts.

"That's for ordering me around!" Galen spat and walked towards Anakin dragging the officer by his collar "Here master, if you plan on killing him please allow me to do so."

"Alright padawan, when it's time I'll call you." Anakin reassured him.

"You must relax Galen, being too angry will not help." Cody said and held Galen by his hand "Let's go home."

The trip back was a quiet one, Galen was reflecting on his behaviour while Cody played a classic tune to calm his nerve. Anakin entered a few minutes later and sat beside Galen "I know how you feel Galen but you must control your anger." he said as Galen raised his head.

"I...I'm trying...but I can't do it." Galen replied sinking back into a chair.

"Galen, there is no try."

"But master." Galen protested.

"No buts padawan."

"Alright, I get it, Galen must work harder." Galen rolled his eyes and leaned back "Now can I have sometime to sleep master?"

"Yes, you can my young padawan and once we get home I'll bring you to my son for a hour of meditation training."

"No! Master, please, I'm sorry, anyone but him." Galen pleaded.

"Why?"

"He'll keep on teasing me." tears were beginning to form in Galen's eyes.

"Relax, I'm only joking and by the way, the council have decided to assign me another padawan which means I'll have two boys to train." Anakin frowned.

"Ha! I can't wait to meet the new padawan but I think I already know him very well." Galen laughed "Is it Ferrus?"

"How did you, ah, nevermind."

"Don't ever mess with Galen general, he got the brains." Cody said from his chair.

"Play your song Cody." Galen said back and leaned back against the wall "Wake me up when we're home."

Once Galen fell asleep Cody whispered to Anakin "Why not we just carry him out that would embarass him a lot."

Just as they had planned, when their shuttle touched down, the troopers escorted the officer out while Anakin slung Galen over his shoulder and walked out. "Father? What happened to Galen?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Shh, he's asleep, he has been through a lot." Anakin said and gently placed Galen on a bed when Cody arrived and shouted "Wake up sleepy head!"

"Wha-?" Galen sat up and looked at the Jedi and clones around him "Damn it Cody."

"Serves you right." Cody said as the troopers laughed "Since you failed to wake up on time, I shall pick your punishment."

Galen gluped nervously as Cody walked closer and proclaimed "Generals, with your permission I shall bring this padawan back with me."

"Sure thing Cody, he needs sometime off anyway." Anakin smiled.

"Thank you, Boil bring the boy with us if he refuses to walk then cuff him." Cody ordered with a grin and walked away.

"So are you going to walk or I have to bring you there by force?" Boil asked.

"I...I'll walk." Galen admitted defeat and followed Cody "What's the punishment?"

Cody smiled at him and said in a soft voice "Kitchen duty."

Before Galen could shout Cody covered his mouth and carried him away laughing evily. A few days later, Anakin sent Ferrus to pick Galen up from the 212th battalion base. "I will never ever fall asleep in a shuttle ever again." Galen sweared on his life "Ferrus, it has been a long time."

"Yes, it has been too long old friend, last I saw you, you were around six years old and training with Master Drallig and Master Keto." Ferrus embraced his friend in a brotherly hug "So what did Cody make you do hmm?"

"Promise you won't tell." Galen said.

"If they want to know, they have to kill me first." Ferrus reassured him.

"Alright, he forced me to wash the plates and trays which numbered to a thousand and if I was resting without his permission...he...well.." Galen was cut off by Ferrus.

"I understand, the marks on your wrists are so clear." Ferrus said with a comforting smile and gently placed his hand on Galen's shoulder "Feel better now?"

"Wow! Where did you learn to do that?" Galen asked in amazement.

"Well, I pleaded with Master Kenobi and Master Bant to teach me the basics but then I persuaded Master Ti to teach me the more advanced and she agreed." Ferrus laughed as he recalled.

"You are always full of trouble." Galen shaked his head as they walked up the steps to the Jedi Temple.

"Oh, you want to challenge me." Ferrus smiled evily "Shall I tell Master Yoda that you called him a midget troll?"

"No!" Galen shouted and knelt down "Okay, okay, you win Ferrus, I surrender."

"So fast, I was expecting a challenge." Ferrus grinned and helped his friend up "Come on Galen, it's time to attend Luke and Leia's birthday."

"I can't wait!" Galen exclaimed and dashed in first as Ferrus chuckled and shaked his head mumbling to himself "Crazy kid."


	5. Shocking discovery

"Oh great, just great..." Galen mumbled to himself not knowning that Ferrus was standing right behind him "What did you do now Galen?" Ferrus asked folding his arms.

"Oh, er..I..just..." Galen replied looking shock and quickly calmed himself "I didn't buy anything for Leia's birthday party, she's going to kill me."

"What about Luke, did you forget him as well?"

"Force! Damn it, how did I became so forgetful." the boy hit his forehead with his palm.

"Come on Galen, it's not like you've just been sentenced to death or anything like it." Ferrus laughed at Galen's crying look. "You don't understand Ferrus, she'll gut me and kill me." the nervous boy said hugging his legs.

"Galen, if you don't stop now, I'll have no choice but to let Cody deal with you." Ferrus frowned and glared at the boy who immediately stop crying. Galen raised his head slowly and muttered "Alright, I'll stop but what should I say to her?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle that, you just be yourself, am I clear?" Ferrus smiled when Galen nodded.

Once the party started, everyone was having a great time especially Anakin who was currently winning a lot of credits from a game that he invented. Rex and Cody were playing a game which requires them to fire their blasters at target which is far away from them, Cody missed all the shots while Rex managed to hit the target's shoulder thus winning a prize which made Cody mad. Galen walked so fast that he bumped into a senior padawan "Sorry, I...I...was just..trying to.." he said but the padawan just helped him up and said "Galen, next time watch where you're going."

"Do I know you?" Galen asked.

"You were five then, it was I who informed Master Skywalker of your injury." the padawan replied with a small smile.

"Wait, you must be Zett!" Galen exclaimed with joy "I can't believe it, you've grown, I don't even recognize you?"

"You never change Galen, so I heard that you're running away from the skywalker twins." Zett said with a laugh. "Yeah, she's so going to kill me." Galen looked around before saying "I need to go now!" before dashing for the nearest exit.

Not long, Leia and Luke bumped into Zett and the padawan fell down "Ow, first I was hit by a ten year old now I'm hit by two...skywalkers."

"I'm so sorry Zett but we're just looking for Galen, have you seen him?" Luke apologised before asking. "Yeah, we're looking for him, he owes us an explaination." Leia added with a frown.

"Nope, sorry I haven't seen him, try asking Ferrus." Zett said before walking off to join Ahsoka and Serra in their drinking game "So ladies, would you mind if I seat with you."

"You know Zett, he's good with girls." Luke said with a smirk which earned him a punch from Leia "Leia, what is that for?" he asked his hand clutching his arm.

"We are supposed to find Galen." Leia reminded him "Let's go find father, he should know where Galen has gone to."

"Someone looking for this brat?" Ferrus asked as he ushered the boy forward "I found him sneaking away from the party."

Galen struggled against his restraints but found it useless as Luke and Leia descended upon him "Err, sorry?" was all he could say.

"Galen, where's my present?" Leia demanded.

"I forgot to get you one." Galen replied nervously as he closed his eyes expecting a slap but it didn't came, he slowly opened them and saw Luke laughing "What did she do?"

"Nothing, it's just that." Luke paused as he controlled his laughter "It's just that, you're kneeling in front of me with your hands in binders, it brings back memories when that happened to Leia."

"What's going on here Ferrus?" Anakin asked as he tapped the padawan's shoulder. Ferrus turned around and replied "Oh, nothing much Master Skywalker."

"Why is my young padawan in stun cuffs?"

"Err..." before Ferrus could answer Galen answered for him "I begged him to put it on master."

"Really now, I thought you hate being cuffed." Anakin raised his eyebrow when he heard the answer. "I do, it's just that I was in the wrong for this crime." the boy said lowering his head in shame.

"Well, what did he do?" Anakin asked the three padawans.

"He forgot to buy us presents!" Leia exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Leia, it's just that I was studying for my history test that's why I forgot to buy you a present." Galen defended himself "I promise I'll get you one next year."

"And you better or I'll bloody your nose." Leia warned before storming off.

"I'm not as stupid as my sister but for not getting me a present, you'll have to join the junior padawans in their daily training for two weeks, is that alright?" Luke asked as Galen raised his head slowly and replied "Yes Luke..."

One week later, during one of the trainings, Zett and Ferrus paid Galen a visit. "Watch your left!" Zett warned but he was too late as Galen was hit by one of the training probes. "Pay attention to your surroundings Galen." Ferrus laughed.

"Damn it, what are you guys doing here?" Galen demanded to know.

"We came to see how you're coping with the juniors." Zett answered with a small smile before turning to Ferrus "So, now we're here, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, I though we came here just to watch ten year old Galen train." Ferrus answered with a grin as Galen glared at him. "Really, so you two just came here to watch me? Interesting..." the boy said folding his arms.

"Not now Galen, you must remember that we are still higher rank than you." Zett said sternly as the young boy lowered his head and shuffled nervously "Yes, Senior Padawan Zett."

"Seriously Zett?" Ferrus asked. "What? It's true." Zett replied with a smile. The both of them laughed but when Anakin came in, they immediately stood to attention "Master." they greeted.

"So, I see you two have nothing better to do but disturb my first padawan?" Anakin asked with a frown which made Ferrus and Zett nervous. "We didn't mean to Master Skywalker." Zett apologised. "Zett's right, I...I...think we should get going." Ferrus mumbled guesturing to the door.

As they both made their way to the door Ahsoka stood there blocking their way "So, the two famous troublemakers trying to run." she smiled evily at them. "No, no, I know what you're thinking Ahsoka." Ferrus said backing away. Zett just raised his hands in defeat before saying "Ferrus just give up, she has the 501st elite squad on her side."

"No! I will never, it will take more than just the 501st to bring me down." Ferrus stated just before he heard a man coughed "Really, what if I add in the 212th elite squad hmm?"

"I still can take them on!"

"You arrived just in time Obi Wan." Anakin patted his friend on the back "So now Ferrus will you give up?"

"You know me master, I won't!" Ferrus exclaimed.

"That's it Ferrus, don't say I didn't warn you." Anakin pointed out before turning to Zett "You will report to Master Drallig for punishment once this is settled, am I clear?"

"Yes Master Skywalker." Zett lowered his head in shame as he watched Ferrus getting pinned down by members of the elite squads "You never learn Ferrus." he said shaking his head. Ferrus struggled against Rex's hold on his hand but gave up when Bacara pointed a blaster at his head "Alright, I surrender."

"Too late my not so young padawan." Anakin said with a mocking tune. "But master, I was not in my right mood, surely you can't punish me." Ferrus argued as the clone commander held him tighter.

"Oh yes I can, yes I can." Anakin replied clapping his hands together as Galen watched Ferrus being dragged out, moments later loud yelping sounds could be heard. "That sure must hurt a lot." he said looking at Ahsoka and Zett. "You don't want to try it." Ahsoka warned. "Master Skywalker never misses with his blaster." Zett said before adding "Ferrus shouldn't have made him angry."

Five months later, Anakin, Luke, Galen, Ferrus and Commander Rex along with the 501st elite guards were on a mission to wipe out the remaining remanants of the Empire when their ship crashed. "Where are we?" Galen asked his hand rubbing his forehead. "I'm not quite sure Galen." Luke replied. "I sense a strong presence of the Dark Side here." Anakin said as he pulled Ferrus up.

"General Skywalker? Look..." Rex pointed outside. The 501st elite guards stared in shock and looked at each other worriedly. "We're in another dimension." Fives answered "This is what it would have been if we listened to Order 66." as the clones and Jedi watched the Jedi Temple burning before a elite trooper broke the silence "So are we just going to sit here and watch, our comrades are in there, trapped being murdered in cold blood by clones, I don't know about all of you but if we are here that means that the Force brought us here for some reason, and since I don't know what reason is, I'm going in to help the Jedi trapped. So who's with me?"

"Me." Fives said followed by "I'm in" and so on. "Now, let's free our brothers and sisters! For the Republic!" Anakin shouted as his lightsaber hummed to life. The elite clones and their Jedi Commanders charged up the steps of the Jedi Temple taking down surprised troopers along the way, Rex jumped forward on a clone captain and realised it was himself but he didn't care and fired his blaster.

Luke and Galen made a dash for a group of younglings trapped by the troopers, as they both appeared the clones directed their attention to them but before they could fire, they were all killed by Fives and a squad of elites. "I can't just leave you two running about like that." Fives said as Luke laughed. Ferrus sliced a trooper head off before approaching them "Wow, luckily for us our Master Skywalker isn't bad."

"Err...guys?" Galen said pointing to a cloak figure fighting a group of Jedi Knights. Anakin studied the figure for a while before his eyes opened in shock "That sith is..." he paused and looked around "Obi Wan.."


	6. The Tyranny of King Obi Wan

**First a warning, it's going to get you confused and if anyone has any ideas on the next chapter, feel free to PM me.**

"What are you talking about master?" Galen asked confused and shocked. Ferrus gasped in horror when he saw the Sith decapitated a Jedi Knight before throwing his lightsaber killing two more in the process. "I'm not sure either but I know it's Obi Wan." Anakin replied his eyes still locking on to the hooded figure before adding "This isn't right, why would Palpatine choose him as an apprentice?"

As Anakin was thinking a squad of clone troopers spotted them and opened fire, Rex, Fives and the elite guards returned fire killing all of them. "General, these clones are members of the 212th battalion." Fives reported as he examined one of the fallen clone's armor. "Galen, Ferrus, take the men with you and bring these younglings to safety, I'm going to find out what is going on here." Anakin ordered as he turned to leave, Luke called out "Father, I want to come with you."

"No son, you must go with them, it's dangerous." Anakin said but Luke still refused to go and he gave up "Alright, alright, you can come along." he sighed as Luke gave him a small smile. After watching Galen and Ferrus leave with the younglings, Anakin motioned for Rex, Fives and Luke to follow him. On Anakin's command, they ran as fast as they could cutting down the clones if they came across, they stopped just outside the padawans training room. "Damn it, it's worse than the Battle of Yavin." Rex said panting just as a green lightsaber pointed at his neck.

"Master Drallig, it's-" Luke didn't finish as Fives covered his mouth before whispering "Be quiet, he must not know."

"Know what?" Drallig asked.

"It's alright Cin, it's me." Anakin said calmly as Drallig stepped back in shock. "It can't be, you're supposed to be dead?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were killed by Darth Maul nearly twenty years ago." Drallig said as he glanced at Rex's armor before adding "And it can't be, the 501st Legion were wiped out during the Battle of Ryloth."

"I don't know how to explain but we do not actually belong here." Anakin admitted as Drallig's eyes widened. "Now I have to ask you, what do you mean?" Drallig asked curiously.

"We were on our way to wipe out the remanants of the Empire when our ship crashed here, we didn't know what exactly happend but when we woke up, we were here and we saw the Jedi Temple burning so we decided to lend a helping hand." Anakin answered confidently before asking "What happened to Obi Wan, all this violence, it just isn't right, that was not the Obi Wan I called brother?"

"I don't really know how to explain this but he went mad with power two years ago, I guess that your Obi Wan is not like our one." Drallig asked as everyone nodded before continuing "Well, he is quite the opposite in this time, he was an arrogant and brashful child when he was brought to the Temple by our Anakin and his padawan Dooku." he paused when he heard Luke's gasp but continued "During the Battle of Naboo, Anakin was killed in action and Dooku was knighted for defeating a sith lord, Obi Wan was lost for words when he heard that Anakin was dead but cheered up when Dooku said that he would take him as a padawan. Down the years, when he was finally knighted, he was sent on his first solo mission but then something went wrong, he was supposed to secure the artifact but he touched it and that thing corrupted his mind, and now he is attacking every single planet out there be it Republic or Seperatist and he shows no mercy."

"What is this artifact?" Luke asked. "It is supposed to be known as the blade of the chosen one, it is a lightsaber that only could be held by the Chosen One but it can and will corrupt anyone else." Drallig answered.

"Someone's coming." Anakin said and Rex, Fives immediately pointed their blasters at the door, the door was forced open and a squad of clone troopers rushed in before they all got shot down by Commander Rex and Captain Fives. Just as Anakin had sensed earlier, the sith also came in but stopped at the door "That's impossible, you're dead, I saw you die!" the sith screamed.

"But I'm still here, come out of there Obi Wan." Anakin ordered. "I am not Obi Wan anymore, I am King Ravus and you will bow down before your king, I have come here to destroy both you and your Order, for none like you wull be allowed to live!" the sith exclaimed.

"King? Obi Wan, why are you doing this? After all we've accomplished together, forgive me for doing this but you must be stopped." Anakin apologised before igniting his lightsaber and charged forward. As their sabers locked on to each other Anakin noticed the change in Obi Wan, Ravus having noticing it used the Force and pushed Anakin back before changing to a defence position. "Come to your senses Obi Wan! After all the things we've been through together, is this how you're going to repay the Order that trained you and kept you safe from harm?" Anakin yelled.

"I have never had such a firm grasp on my senses and now bend your knees to your monarch, and make penitence in the last moments before you are blasted to your dread reward! The Jedi Order is nothing but an obstacle that I will destroy in due time!" Ravus snapped as Rex and Fives stood frozen in shock. "You don't understand what are you saying, when has the Jedi Order abandoned you, we have always stood close to you Obi Wan!" Drallig pleaded.

"Gaze upon my blade as it will be the last object you all will see before I kill you once and for all!" Ravus said brandishing his lightsaber as he turned to the Commander standing beside him "CODY! Finish them all!"

"Yes my lord." the Commander replied turning to his men "Blast them!"

"Return fire!" Anakin ordered "Drallig, what is really happening to him?"

"I will explain all in due time." Drallig answered.

"Sir, we need to get out of here!" Fives shouted as he took cover behind a fallen pillar. "Fives' right, there are way too many of them!" Luke agreed as he deflected a laser bolt back.

"Alright, Rex use flash!" Anakin ordered and turned to everyone "RUN!"

On Anakin's command, Rex threw a flash grenade out causing a bright light to engulf the hallway forcing Cody to retreat. They quickly ran out of the Jedi Temple and made a dash for safety "We should be safe now." Rex said scanning the surroundings. "Luke, I want you to contact Ferrus, tell him that we will rendezvous at the 501st Legion base if it is still around." Anakin ordered praying that the base is still there and smiled when Drallig confirmed that it still stands.

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension "What do you mean you lost them!" Cody yelled at the clone operator. "I'm not sure sir, it was like at first they're here then later they just disappeared, I swear that's the truth." the operator replied fearfully.

"Calm down Cody, I'm sure we will find out what really happened to them." Rexan said as he entered the room followed closely by Ben and Zett. "Rexan is right, we should just concentrate on finding them instead of yelling and screaming." Ben said nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh no." Zett suddenly said and everyone looked at him. "Zett? What's wrong?" Rexan asked worriedly.

"I sensed that they're not in this world but another." Zett said and everyone threw him a confused look "I know it's hard to believe but I'm telling the truth, it looks like that when their ship crashed, they were transported into another timeline, a complicated one." he explained.

"How so?" Cody asked. "You won't like it." Zett said taking a deep breath before answering "Obi Wan is a sith lord and...a king."

"Master Skywalker!" Galen exclaimed when he saw them approaching. "I'm glad that all of you are unharmed, Corporal, report?" Anakin asked. "Everyone here is fine, except for a few of the younglings who are scared out of their wits." the Corporal replied before passing a recorder to him "Sir, you should see this, it sends chills down my spine whenever I think of it."

"Thank you Corporal, I will see what is this about." Anakin thanked the trooper and played the recorder in a seperate room, what he saw nearly made him cry.

_The recorder showed a village surrounded by the 212__th__ battalion and a hooded figure talking to a nervous man. The nearby buildings were on fire and countless of bodies could be seen lying everywhere majority of them with a lightsaber slash on their chest._

"_Please spare us, we're just innocent farmers working for the Republic." a man pleaded for the safety of his family and himself. _

"_I don't care who and what you are, you had your chance." the hooded man replied turning to the troopers behind him "Kill them including the women and children then report to me." he ordered turning away as blaster shots and screams echoed down the streets. _

"_Commander Cody, Commander Boil, I sometimes despair of our project. I question my abilities and my strength. But with you two at my side, I believe we will bring liberty to the galaxy and we will bring it with fists of iron! Can I have assurance of your loyalty?__" Obi Wan asked the two clones. "You have my solemn pledge my king." Cody said "And mine." Boil added. "__Thank you, honorable gentlemen. The galaxy will remember you, now kill them all." Obi Wan said with an evil smile._

"_Give no quarter to the savages!" Cody yelled and fired his blaster killing the fleeing citizens._

"_The galaxy has only a place for one empire, one ruler, one emperor." Obi Wan said silently as he watched the village burned to the ground "And no one can stop me, the only true ruler of this galaxy, KING RAVUS!" he smiled evily and ignited his blade taking a slow walk towards a cowering boy not older than ten._

"I can't watch anymore." Anakin paused the video and turned to leave but Luke stood there "Luke, I didn't mean for you to see this."

"Why? Why would he do this?" Luke asked still shocked at the recording he just saw. "I'm not sure either, Drallig said that he was corrupted by the blade if we could take it from him then maybe he could be saved." Anakin replied turning to look at the paused video. Before Luke could say something a loud explosion could be heard. "Sir! We're under attack!" Fives stated as he barged in the room.

"There!" Rex pointed to the entrance. Ravus impaled a elite guard letting the body fall to the ground before charging forward cutting down more guards as he went. "Rex! Get the younglings out of here! Luke, Galen, Ferrus follow him!" Anakin ordered igniting his lightsaber.

"But master!" Galen pleaded. "I said go!" Anakin yelled back and Galen obeyed reluctantly. "You? You survived? How astonishing but this time I will make sure that you stay dead!" Ravus said as he saw Anakin and Drallig standing side by side.

The trio started hacking and slashing with their lightsabers, with Ravus gaining the upper hand. Without warning, Ravus flipped over Anakin's shoulder and landed behind Drallig and impaled the Jedi Master. "Drallig!" Anakin yelled as he watched the Jedi fall to the ground clutching his wounded chest "I'll make you pay for all of this Ravus." he tightened his grip on his lightsaber handle.

"What a pity, if only you would just bow before me." Ravus stated sadly and raised his saber to attack, just as he was ready to deliver the finishing blow to Anakin a stun blast was fired and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Sir, we must go!" Fives helped Anakin to stand up and they both ran not before running into Cody himself "Where do you think you two are going?" the commander said.

"Out of our way Cody! I don't want to kill you." Fives warned his blaster pointed at Cody who only smiled "What makes you think I'm alone?" the commander laughed as ten clone troopers stepped out from the shadows surrounding them. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and started deflecting the laser bolts and in less than a minute all ten clones were lying on the ground dead. "Let's go Fives!" he yelled as he turned to leave, he heard a blaster shot and turned around to see Fives lowering his blaster and a mortally wounded Cody.

"Skywalker?" Cody coughed as he blinked a few times staring at the man standing before him "I thought you're dead?"

"Cody..." Anakin looked at the wounded commander.

"Listen to me, listen, Obi Wan, he has gone mad, he's no more a man but a monster, he has something with him, the lightsaber, it controls our minds, I can see what I'm doing but I can't stop myself. Please, you...have...to...believe me, I wouldn't kill innocents, you have to bring him down or my death would all be in vain..." Cody finished before smiling at Fives "You...saved...me..from listening to him...my men are just another pawn in his mad game.." and with that Cody closed his eyes.

"Come on Fives, we must leave." Anakin placed his hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Why...Cody..." Fives said wiping tears away from his eyes. After giving Cody a small funeral, Anakin and Fives made their way to Rex's location. "Well?" Rex asked them "What took you so long?"

"Cody's dead but he told us something. Obi Wan has gone mad with power, the lightsaber he is holding has corrupted his mind, and the only way to free him is to..." Anakin paused as Rex leaned closer "Kill him."

"Is there really no other way?" Ferrus asked. "Though I hate to say this but Master Skywalker is right." Galen said as Luke comforted him.

"King Ravus is raiding and destroying Naboo right now as we speak." Fives stated as he checked the HoloNet "He dosen't stop and he never ever shows mercy to the men, women or children, he just kills them."

"As what Cody and Drallig had said earlier before they both died, Obi Wan has gone mad with power, that lightsaber, we must have it before he wipes out the entire galaxy." Rex said shaking his head "And what should we do with these younglings?"

"Take them with us, it's the only way, no where is safe with King Ravus on the lose." Anakin said and looked at the burning Temple muttering to himself "Is this what the Force wants me to do, kill my own master, my friend, and the closest person I have to a father? Why?"

Just as Anakin was thinking, the surroundings around him changed to a wide opened area, a hooded figure walked towards him "Anakin, the Force brought you to this alternate timeline to see what will happen if Obi Wan falls." the figure said before continuing "You are the only one capable of defeating the tyrant King Ravus, bring him down and you will return to your time."

"But how? He has an entire army at his command." Anakin asked.

"You have to find your own way Anakin, I cannot stay and watch over you always."

"Wait a minute, are you Qui Gon?" Anakin walked closer and the figure lowered his hood.

"Yes Anakin, but remember whatever happens in this timeline can also be sensed by a Jedi Knight in your timeline."

"There's only one who could do that." Anakin smiled when he realised who was it "Drallig's favourite student, but will he tell the others?"

"No, I've spoke to him and he promised to keep it a secret." Qui Gon said "And now you must go and stop the Tyranny of King Ravus."


	7. Is it a dream

"I don't really get what you're saying sir?" Cody said to Zett who was piloting the gunship "It just dosen't make any sense, why will General Kenobi kill innocent people and a king?" he sighed.

"He's not just a normal king Cody, he's a tyrant, he kills people just for the sake of it." Zett explained as he landed the ship "Keep your eyes glued for any clues, this is the last known location of Master Skywalker's ship." he continued as he stepped outside the 212th battalion and Cody followed closely behind scanning the surroundings. "Commander Zett! You've gotta come here and take a look!" Boil shouted and the troopers immediately went to the edge.

"We've found them, but...are they dead?" Cody asked as he bent down to check Rex's pulse. "No, they're in some kind of dream, let's take them back to the Temple first. I just pray that they're alright." Zett ordered before continuing "This does not look good."

"Why, what's happening now?" Boil asked worriedly. "It...it's...a total massacre...Obi Wan...I mean King Ravus...he's killing everyone!"

"No! Don't kill me!" a man pleaded before getting impaled by Ravus' lightsaber. "Kill them all, for none of them deserve to live in the New World!" Ravus screamed to his men who wasted no time in killing the villagers.

Anakin could only watch in horror as King Ravus' men destroy the capital city of Naboo "This isn't the Obi Wan I know, if only we could somehow convince him to give up his power." he said. "Sir, if we do that, we'll end up dead with our heads on a pike." Rex gave him an annoyed look. "Rex's right, I'm only ten and I don't want to die young." Galen said folding his arms his eyes glued to the destruction.

"Sir, more men are approaching in gunships." Fives pointed to a group of hovering gunships where more troopers were pouring out. "Master, there's a youngling who wishes to speak with you." Ferrus said as he held a small boy's hand and led him to Anakin "There you go, talk to him." he said letting go of the hand.

"Master? I know that you don't belong to this time but there is something you must know." the youngling paused looking around "I...I was the one, it was because of me that King Ravus attacked the Jedi Temple." he admitted looking at the floor before continuing "I tried to steal his lightsaber, the one he found but failed and now I've brought death to not only the Jedi but the entire galaxy."

"It dosen't matter about that now, all we need are soldiers that can rival Ravus' men." Anakin said placing his hand firmly on the youngling's shoulder. The boy looked up and said "I think I know who can help us."

"Who?"

"A bounty hunter by the name of Qui Gon Jinn." the boy paused at Anakin's shocked expression "Is there anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. "No, please carry on." Anakin said. "Okay, he can be found in Coruscant, from what I've heard he commands a huge amount of soldiers."

"Alright, we've got our guy, let's get moving." Anakin ordered everyone back to the ship. A few hours later, Galen followed the boy to find the bounty hunter "Name's Galen, what's yours?" he asked. "Sors, Sors Bandeam." the boy answered and pointed to a figure approaching them "That's one of his soldiers."

"A clone trooper?"

"Not just any clone troopers, they are the elite troops that once guarded the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, until Obi Wan took power and kicked them all out and replaced them with his own 212th battalion." Sors said as he froze at the sight of twenty blasters pointed at him "We want to see Qui Gon Jinn." he added.

"Why?" one of the troopers asked. "They might be spies!" another shouted.

"Wait!" Galen shouted raising both of his hands "We're not spies, we're members of the Jedi Order."

"The Jedi Order was destroyed last night, how do we know that you're not spies from King Ravus' army." the captain asked. "Alright." Galen gave up and threw his lightsaber on the ground and placed his hands behind his back "Take me in."

"Galen? Are you nuts?" Sors stared in shock as the troopers rushed forward before a figure shouted "STOP! What exactly are you all doing! They're just kids!" the figure turned out to be non other than Dooku himself.

"My apologies, I'm Count Dooku a Jedi Master fighting for the resistance, and you are?" Dooku asked. "Galen and this is my friend Sors." Galen said "And we want to meet with Qui Gon Jinn." he added.

"Very well, follow me." Dooku guestured them inside. Once inside, the two boys looked at the sight of soldiers resting "Qui Gon, you got visitors." Dooku announced. Qui Gon stopped his reading and looked up "Sors? What are you doing here? I feared that you have been killed!" he quickly rosed from his chair and hugged Sors tightly.

"I'm fine, really I am but we need your help." Sors said and read Anakin's message out loud. "Impossible, how..." Dooku asked his eyes opened wide.

"I understand, Master Drallig also said that too...until he died." Sors forced himself not to cry. "Drallig? How did he die?" Qui Gon asked. "He...led a desperate charge against King Ravus but...he was shot multiple times before his head was cut off by King Ravus himself." Galen replied softly.

"Obi Wan! You bastard!" Dooku screamed in anger and shouted at some of the soldiers "Get a few men ready we're going to meet up with the others!"

"Dooku! Wait!" Qui Gon shouted but the old Jedi Master was gone storming out of barking out words of revenge "Nevermind him, I fought alongside Obi Wan for years, I thought that he would lead us to victory. But he turned, and I had to leave him."

"Sir, we're out of ammuntion." a clone reported.

Qui Gon looked at the ground for a few minutes before looking up "We must leave Coruscant or be crushed altogether. But how am I supposed to leave, the whole city is filled with soldiers!" he said with a little frustration.

"I believe that's where we come in." Sors said with a smile. "Yup, my master can distract the soldiers for you." Galen added.

Meanwhile, Rex was walking around Coruscant when he overheard a conversation between two guards. "Man, I wish I could have been there, it was quite a massacre." one of the guards laughed.

"Commander Boil was a genius to spread a rumor about the Captain of the guard being friendly to the rebels and they were fooled into coming out of their hidding spots towards the palace and we just shot them down like the scumbags they are!" the other guard smiled evily as he told his tale.

After hearing the conversation, Rex ran as fast as he could to the palace, he stopped at the sight of hundreds of bodies lying all over the place covered in blood. "Terrible, it was terrible! The rebels were overwhelmed, outnumbered four to one, I have never seen such slaughter." a man said to him as he walked away. Rex took a moment to take in the new info and noticed something on the ground "Isn't this Dooku's lightsaber? And are these his fingers!" he exclaimed as he looked up slowly at a long pike with a man's head "No..." he stood up and immediately ran to find Galen and Sors.

"Sir, there's a man outside claiming that he's with the two boys." a soldier informed.

"Let him in." Qui Gon ordered and got back to studying the map "We should be able to sneak up on King Ravus. By the Force, what happened?" he asked as Rex came in his hand clutching on to Dooku's lightsaber.

"It was a trap." Rex said softly and placed the lightsaber on the table. "And Dooku? ...The soldiers that followed him?" Galen asked. "Everyone killed, no one was spared...I saw Dooku's head on a pike mounted near the palace gate." Rex answered.

"Killed..." Qui Gon repeated "We'll be next, we must get out of here!" he shouted. "The space ports are cut off. We must make our way to General Skywalker." Rex said as he pointed to Anakin's position "But we must hurry, Commader Boil will be here soon!" he added.

Within minutes, Qui Gon and his men ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards Anakin's shuttle. Fives saw the troops chasing them and ordered the 501st to fire "There! I see Boil!" he shouted pointing to a figure pushing forward a restrained trooper.

"Over here you rebels!" Boil shouted as he forced the trooper to kneel. Anakin moved one step forward but stopped when Boil said "One move, just one move, and he's dead."

"Don't care about me! I'll still be dead anyway!" the trooper said out loud just before being knocked out by Boil's weapon. "Time to die!" Boil smiled evily and pointed his weapon to the trooper's head. "You first!" Luke said as he jumped forward throwing his lightsaber which pierced thru Boil's chest and the commander fell to the ground in pain. Galen and Sors ran to Boil's side "I've done such horrible deeds...it's Obi Wan, but...that's no excuse. Every man holds evil deep within. The lightsaber just brought it out." he said softly before closing his eyes.

"It's true then. Both Boil and Cody are under the influence of Ravus' lightsaber, it controls them, forcing them to do things against their will." Qui Gon shaked his head at the thought of it "So many innocent soldiers commiting evil deeds just because of one man and his desire for power." he added covering his face.

_Meanwhile back in Anakin's present world._

_Yoda was relaxing in his chambers when Obi Wan burst in. "Master Yoda! Thank the Force I found you!" Obi Wan said in a hurry. "Obi Wan? Busy I thought you were?" Yoda said without turning to look._

"_By the Force! I need your help!" Obi Wan said with a little frustration "I don't know what's happened, I've become...it's the dreams. They're driving me mad." he added._

"_Dreams, you say."_

"_You don't know. You can't understand...they beguile me with fantastical visions. In my dream, I was seating on a throne, thousands of soldiers awaited my command but they don't stop there, I saw myself killing hundreds of innocents men, women and children alike. That's not all, I saw Count Dooku, he led a desperate charge against my men but fell into a trap set up by one of my trusted advisors and they were all killed." Obi Wan said just as Zett came in with Cody at his side._

"_I'm afraid that it's true Master Kenobi." Zett said softly. "General Skywalker and the 501st have somehow travelled into an alternate timeline where your dream is a reality." Cody said. _

"_What! You gotta be kidding me!" Obi Wan said before fainting._


	8. Redemption

**With Commander Cody and Boil dead, Anakin takes one step closer to dethrone the tyrant King Ravus. Rounding up men from across the galaxy, Anakin and Qui Gon assembled their combined forces on Naboo only to find King Ravus waiting for them.**

"We cannot attack that and live." Fives said. "Even if we don't attack, they will." Rex retorted "General, what are your orders?" he added looking at Anakin for guidance. Anakin tightened his grip around his lightsaber "We wait." he said patiently.

Both sides stood their ground as the wind blew past them, no one firing a single shot until a trooper waved a white flag signalling a truce. "They will ask for terms." Qui Gon said. "We will soon see. Ferrus, get the younglings to the rear line and make sure that Galen stays put." Anakin said as they walked towards the small tent in the center of the field.

King Ravus stood up as Anakin and Qui Gon approached "Ah, the master who should be dead and the fool who ran away, finally becoming the man I always wanted you to be." he mocked the both of them. "I did not run, you drove me out and Anakin is not the one we both knew!" Qui Gon shouted in anger. "Qui Gon. Please." Anakin put his hand in front to make him stop "Now, why did you signal for a truce?" he asked turning to face King Ravus.

"Easy, I want you damn rebels to disperse and go home, forget about this war and all will be forgiven." Ravus replied taking a sip from his cup. "They have no homes to go to, you destroyed their homes, and killed their families and now they want their revenge." Anakin said politely "And once you're dead, I can return home." he added with a smirk.

"Why you ignorant!" Ravus threw his cup on the ground smashing it "So be it, you want a war I'll give you a war!" he said in anger and stormed away. "Come on! Let's go before he reaches his men!" Qui Gon motioned for Anakin to follow. Both men ran back to their lines just as the 212th battalion begin to advance "Fire!" Anakin ordered and the troopers immediately opened fire killing Ravus' recon troops. "Sir, they have back up coming in!" one of the troopers reported.

"Not good. The royal guards." Qui Gon said softly "If only Dooku was here." he added before directing his men to open fire. "They're coming closer!" Fives exclaimed. "This is it men! CHARGE!" Rex screamed and ran forward the 501st following closely behind.

At the rear line both Luke and Ferrus watched as both sides engaged each other in melee combat "Just like the simulators." Luke joked just as a blaster bolt hit one of the troopers near him "Okay not funny." he admitted and ducked down Ferrus doing the same.

Anakin used his lightsaber to deflect any laser bolts that came his way as he made his way through the enemy lines cutting down any trooper stupid enough to charge at him "Ravus..." his eyes narrowed at the figure approaching. "Only one of us can survive and I don't plan on dying today." Ravus said as his weapon sprang to life. "Once I kill you, the galaxy will be at peace." Anakin answered with a kick that landed on Ravus' chest.

Ravus unleashed a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Anakin, driving him to the edge of a cliff. Anakin attempted to rally, working his way around Ravus and away from the cliff, though the king easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending the Jedi flying. Anakin managed to recover and landed on his feet, though he was again driven back by Ravus' vicious frenzy. Anakin relied on his Soresu defense to hold off Ravus' brutal barrage of Djem So attacks.

Fighting passed the two fighting forces, the two combatants entered a small building located near the battlefield. Here, Anakin attempted to take advantage of an opening in Ravus' offense, siezing the king's left hand and pulling him into an arm-lock before slashing at the back of his neck. Ravus managed to bring his blade up to defend himself, and quickly wrestled free, renewing his attack. Anakin retreated outside, attempting to distract him by triggering the blasters held by the dead soldiers near him and redirecting some of the shots at Ravus, though Ravus made short work of them. Anakin managed to disarm Ravus, and their battle degenerated into a brawl.

Ravus took hold of Anakin's lightsaber hand with his left while clamping down on the Jedi's throat with his right, and began bending him back, simultaneously throttling him and forcing the lightsaber closer to his face. Anakin narrowly manged to kick Ravus off him, though Ravus quickly retaliated in kind, disarming Anakin. Ravus charged again, though Anakin responded by sidestepping and kicking Ravus in the chest. Ravus flipped over and landed heavily on his back, and Anakin telekinetically reclaimed his lightsaber and moved to finish his prone enemy, Ravus managed to retrieve his own weapon and defended himself.

Slashing at Ravus, Anakin began another bout of bladework with the King before breaking off. Again attempting to reason with Ravus, Anakin only recieved more threats. Ravus leaped above Anakin onto the roof, landing awkwardly and lost his balance. Anakin atttempted to take advantage of this and attacked, but Ravus managed to recover and countered, beginning another flurry of swordplay. As they locked blades, they noticed Qui Gon and his soldiers closing in, allowing Anakin to disengage and leap towards the ground.

"It's over Ravus, you are surrounded, your army is beaten!" Anakin exclaimed and pointed at the once empty field now littered with thousands of bodies. "You will not beat me, and I will not give up." Ravus argued and lifted his blade. "Don't do this." Anakin warned.

Ravus leaped at Anakin, blade angled for the kill, and made a stupid mistake, he left himself open, allowing Anakin to execute a vicious mou kei finishing move, dismembering Ravus with one swift strike. Ravus' head landed a few meters in front of Qui Gon and his lightsaber dropped onto the ground, with a forgiving look Anakin kicked the weapon down the cliff before directing his men to toss some grenades down. The world around him suddenly froze, only Qui Gon and the troopers who accompanied Anakin didn't freeze along with the others, Galen, Luke and Ferrus quickly caught up with the rest of them.

"It's done then." Qui Gon said "I understand that this is hard for you but this is what is should have been if Yaddle didn't sacrifice her life." he added "But nevermind all that you did what you are supposed to do and by my right as acting Grandmaster of the Force, I hereby sent you all back to your world."

"Wait!" Galen shouted "Can you do something for me Master Jinn?"

"Anything unless you promise to behave." Qui Gon said with a smile as Luke muttered "He won't"

"If you see my father on your way back." Galen paused looking back at Anakin's frowning figure "Kick his ass for me." he finally mustered enough courage to say it out. "Your father will not be pleased about this but now it's really time for you to go." Qui Gon waved his hands and everything went dark.

Anakin eyes opened and found himself in the healers wing at the Jedi Temple, he looked around as Galen sat up looking shock followed closely by Ferrus and Luke. Beside Anakin's bed was Obi Wan who has fallen asleep after waiting for days, and next to him was Zett and Cody both lying on the floor. "Obi Wan?" Anakin said softly as Obi Wan eyes opened.

"Anakin?" he asked not believing his eyes "You're back thank the Force!"

"Yes, I am." Anakin said happily and pointed to the two sleeping figures "What happened to them?" he asked. "Well, they worked through the entire night trying to bring you back from the alternate universe and I supposed that Zett used up most of his power to find out what was going on when he screamed 'Yes!' last night, I knew that you had succesfully killed King Ravus." Obi Wan explained "As for Cody, he spend most of the night using a wet towel to clean all of you and don't worry he didn't remove your undergarments." he winked his eye as Luke fainted.

"Wait you knew about Ravus?" Ferrus asked. "Oh yes, that he was me and I was a king and not just any king but a tyrant, I had dreams since the first day you disappeared, dreams about me killing hundreds of innocent people." Obi Wan replied before turning to Anakin "Oh and Anakin, welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Anakin smiled just as Mace came in but slipped on his own Jedi robes and fell down his head hitting the floor "Well, he is getting older." Ferrus laughed. "No kidding, he's celebrating his 40 year old birthday soon." Galen laughed as Mace stood up bumping his head on a nearby table.

"Oh and Anakin, the Chancellor wants to send us on a mission to recover some younglings that went missing a few days ago." Obi Wan said. "Err...is one of the younglings named Sors Bandeam?" Galen asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, the most playful of the lot."

"I know Master Kenobi, I know." Galen smiled as he leaned back. "Finally, Anakin the Council wants a full report on your mission, only Yoda, me, Obi Wan and Ki-Adi Mundi knows what really happened." Mace said rubbing his swollen head.

"What? How am I supposed to come up with an excuse." Anakin covered his face with his hands "Wait! I have a plan, a brilliant one that involves Luke." he exclaimed in joy.

"Don't tell me, you want him to face a court trail like Ahsoka." Obi Wan shaked his head as Anakin grinned "I knew it, I shouldn't have let you corrupt your own son." he added but when Anakin whispered the plan "Oh, I see." he smiled.

"An excellent idea! The most brilliant one I've ever heard no wonder you're the Chosen One!" Mace laughed as he overheard "I shall prepare the courtroom at once!" he said and ran out.


	9. Prank and last night

The Gatemaster of the Jedi Temple looked surprised when he saw a squad of 501st Legion approaching the Temple "Rex? What brings you here?" he asked.

"We have been given strict orders by General Skywalker to bring his son in for questioning." Rex replied seriously and urged his men forward "Move out!" he ordered as the troopers ran past him blasters at the ready.

The senior padawans looked on curiously as the 501st Legion ran into their resting area and started combing the area for Luke. "Er...dad?" Rexan said looking at the clones. "Relax son, it's just a small prank." Rex answered as Padme burst in flanked on both sides by Zett and Ben. "Rex! What do you thing you're doing?" she hissed.

"Senator, I...I...it's all Anakin's fault!" Rex said in defence. "Sir, we found the padawan and we found this hidden in his wardrobe." Fives reported as he handed over a lightsaber and pushed Luke to a kneeling position. Zett took the lightsaber and ignited it his eyes widened at the colour of the blade "Luke? Why do you have a red lightsaber?" he asked.

"It's not mine!" Luke protested as two clones stepped beside him. "I can't say I blame you Luke but it's all the same you're under arrest." Fives said sadly pointing his blaster and nodded at the two clones "Take him away!"

"NO!" Padme exclaimed but Zett pulled her back and whispered the prank. Once the troopers have left with Luke, Rex removed his helmet "This is the last time I'm listening to Anakin's prank." he swore under his breath. "Luke sure is going to kick my ass for this." Ben said with a smile as everyone threw him a confused look "I helped plan his 'arrest'." he admitted.

Obi Wan invited Ahsoka over to the Chamber of Justice despite her pleas not to go "Calm down Ahsoka, what worse could it get, the past is the past." he said calmly. "I can't!" she protested. "Nevermind, just look." Obi Wan turned her head.

"Is that-"

"Anakin's son." Obi Wan smiled and nodded.

"This is intresting." Ahsoka grinned and folded her arms, looking at the troopers as they carried Luke to the center of the chamber.

"Padawan Luke." Mace said "You have been charged with procession of a sith's weapon, how do you plead?"

"Not quilty master." Luke looked up at the thirteen Jedi masters. "Explain young Skywalker." Yoda asked.

"I fell asleep immediately once I was discharged from the healers and that lightsaber was given to me by Galen." Luke replied. "Is that so." Anakin said out loud "Bring him in." he added. Luke turned around and saw two clone troopers and Galen in between them "Hi Luke." he said as he walked to the center.

"Is it true that you gave the lightsaber to Luke?" Obi Wan asked. "No." Galen replied with no emotion at all. "Master Skywalker, do you have anything to say in defence of your son?" Mace asked and gave him a wink.

"_Don't spoil this yet!" Anakin sent._

"_I must have a recording of this!" Mace sent back._

"No, I have nothing to say to this traitor." Anakin replied "I will vote according to the council wishes." he added. Luke waited patiently as the council talked to each other and after a few minutes Mace spoke "We have come to a decision, the Council believes that you are clearly not in the mood to carry on with this prank and therefore you are to be released immediately!"

"I don't think I understand?" Luke said looking from one master to the other. "Don't you get it my son, it's a prank." Anakin smiled at him. "I..I..still.." Luke didn't have time to finish when Galen and the two clones carried him away.

"I have it! I have it at last pay back for all the pranks he did on me!" Mace jumped around excitedly. "A youngling you are not, stop you must!" Yoda tapped his cane on the floor. "Come on let me have some fun, you all always think that I, Mace Windu is a strict Jedi if that's the case you're wrong!" Mace argued just as a hologram of himself showed up painting Yoda's starfighter pink "But...no! Who!" he exclaimed scanning the room and his eyes narrowed at Zett and Rexan.

"Err...Zett, I think we're in trouble." Rexan tapped his friend on the shoulder. "What makes you think so, Master Windu is too busy boasting off, he won't be able to..." Zett paused at the sight of a furious Jedi Master with his lightsaber hilt in hand.

Mace Windu glared at the two trembling padawans as he ignited his lightsaber "You two are so dead! In the name of the Jedi Council you two will take part in the annually held exercise between the 501st and the 212th battalion!" he snapped angrily.

As the day drew nearer towards Exercise Palpy an event held yearly in celebration of Palpatine's death and the birth of the New Republic, thousands of 501st Legion and 212th battalion troopers are divided into two teams each side led by a Jedi Padawan and the last man standing wins the game.

"Good luck Rexan, you'll need it." Galen winked at the two senior padawans. "Wait till next year Galen." Rexan growled in frustration as he took his place beside his father. "What did I tell you about controlling your anger Rexan." Rex shaked his head at his son's behaviour.

"Welcome to Exercise Palpy, for this year's exercise we have senior padawans Rexan and Zett leading the troopers, Rexan will represent the 501st Legion while Zett will represent the 212th battalion, and that's all the info you will need. Let the battle begin!" Mace's voice sounded over the field.

Zett ignited his lightsaber and pointed it forward "Death to the 501st!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as Cody and the 212th rushed forward. Rexan took a deep breath and turned to the 501st "Fear not, we will previal over the oncoming forces!" he said in a loud voice.

Soon both sides were firing at each other with mock rounds and it seems that the 212th were winning, Zett jumped forward slashing a trooper followed by another just as Rexan jumped on him. "The victory belongs to me Zett!" Rexan smiled at his friend. "You have to get through me first!" Zett raised his saber.

Anakin and Obi Wan watched the battle with keen interest "It looks as if the 212th are winning." Anakin commented. Obi Wan wanted to reply but a mock round hit him right in the chest sending him flying backwards crashing into a shelf full of helmets. "Father!" Ben exclaimed and ran towards the Jedi Master "I'm alright, just a few broken bones." Obi Wan smiled.

"A FEW!" Anakin shouted "Oh no, you are going straight to the healers!"

"No, I want to watch!" Obi Wan argued.

"Mundi, Fisto! I need your help!" Anakin pleaded as the two Jedi Masters came forward and carried Obi Wan away. "Unhand me you tall headed alien freak!" Obi Wan struggled against Ki-Adi Mundi's and Kit Fisto's firm grasp.

"Ben, make sure you're father behave." Anakin looked at the senior padawan's worried look. "At once Master Skywalker." Ben bowed quickly and dashed after the two masters.

The mock battle was soon over with the 212th emerging as the victor, Cody and Anakin decided to visit Obi Wan at the healers when they heard him shouting "You were the Chosen One, it was said that you would join the sith not destroy them, bring darkness not bring balance!"

"That does not sound right." Cody said with a blank look on his face. "I agree, let's find out what is going on." Anakin nodded his head in agreement and the both of them barged in the room to find Obi Wan rolling around on the floor cursing and swearing.

"Ben?" Anakin looked at the padawan for answers. "I don't know how to explain this but after coming to the healers and recieving a jab he flared up and kept saying things the opposite way for example 'Chancellor Palpatine is evil' he changed it to 'In my point of view the Jedi are evil'." Ben rubbed his head as he explained.

"Oh my…" Anakin covered his mouth with his hand "Is there anything we can do for him Barris?" he asked softly.

"Actually there is but you might not like it." The healer answered with a grin as Anakin sighed. "Alright, go on with your plan as long as Obi Wan is alright I'm happy." Anakin said as Cody walked back slowly and ran as fast as he could down the hallway shouting "Run! Obi Wan is going to read a story! Everyone hide!"

The very next day Obi Wan took charge of the Bear Clan while Yoda went to visit his wife and children in Dagobah, the younglings crowded around the famed 'Negotiator' as he began to tell them a bed time story.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the night, not a Jedi was stirring, not even Mace. Lightsabers were hung in the Temple with care, in hopes that St Yoda Claus soon would be there. The Jedi were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of peace keeping danced in their heads. Anakin and his cloak and I with my hood had just settled in after fighting for good. When out in the hallway arose such a clatter, I sprang from my quarters to see what was the matter. Away to the corridor I flew with a flash, zipped open the blast doors and threw up the sash. When what my wondering eye should appear but a little man with a cane and no fear. Indeed, yes a Jedi the master named Yoda, I thought what to offer perhaps a cold soda. He went to the chambers where Jedi do council and shouted a roll call that seems to announce all."

"Plo Koon now, Shaak Ti now, Skywalker come, Tano come bring with you Kenobi to the ends of the galaxy, fight evil the emperor indeed he must fall!' He walked with a limp though I think it in jest for the Force was quite strong with him, Count Dooku detest. With a snicker he laughed and his eyes that twinkled for eight hundred years old he had barely a wrinkle, his voice was light gravel, and his talk was well confusing. He spoke little words than went straight to work filling all of our stockings including Kota that jerk, supplying each one with a Christmas eve dream and stuffing them full until they burst at the seam. And laying his finger at the side of his nose, then giving a nod with the Force he did rose, he winked and he shouted as he turned out the light 'May the Force be with you and to all a good night.' Sleep tight young ones." Obi Wan smiled at the younglings who have just retired to their beds and wished them all a good night before a Cody came in with an urgent message from the Chancellor.

"General, we have been ordered to the Outer Rims it seems that the remnants are causing trouble to the systems in that sector." Cody said and Obi Wan patted his shoulder and the two men walked beside each other.

"We have fought alongside each other for a long time Cody, sometimes I wonder when will all the fighting end." Obi Wan sighed and gazed up at the stars in the sky. Cody nodded sadly, even he has to admit that the battles they have been through together was a long one with a long sigh he opened his mouth to speak "Yes, it's a long time but we were younger than."

Obi Wan turned to face his old friend and smiled warmly "Perhaps it's now time for rest for tomorrow we march for the last time." he said as Cody bowed and walked away. Obi Wan looked at the stars again and a tear escaped his eye as he caught a glimpse of his death, he turned and walked towards his quarters where he would spend the last night with his wife and son for he knew that he would never return from the coming battle.


End file.
